Unexpected Guardian Angel
by Alexiraw
Summary: Bella experiences a close encounter with Victoria after jumping of the cliff in NM. She is saved by someone with a connection to the Cullens, who's always been secretly on the sidelines. What happens when Jasper comes back and finds Bella, as well as the rest of the Cullens. Just as Bella is finally getting the life she wanted, a war begins.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Sorry I'm late in posting, my only excuse food poisoning sucks. Anyway, I edited chapters 1-4 not much as changed just little interactions. This Chapter is the Prologue you should definitely read it to get a better understanding of Eve's character and of what will happen down the line. The preview I posted earlier was of the prologue not chapter 5. Enjoy. **

With a flick of my wrist I sped up making my way down the dirt road the loud humming of the engine bringing me much comfort. Once I maybe it to the tree line of the forest I got off the bike douse it in gasoline covering every inch of the surface. I take an appreciative look at the lime green beauty and struck a match and watched it burn. No trace. I turned and ran through the thick woods passing tree by tree until I reached the edge of the city. Hidden behind my long black hooded cloak that almost drags on the floor, I proceeded into the city. My footsteps on the gravel road barely made a sound, even to my heightened Vampire senses.

The sky displayed my favorite time of day; the sun was beginning to set but off in the distance the moon was beginning to show it's self in a fight of day and night. How ironic. I ignored all the humans around me, and walked in a straight path no one dared to get in my way. The entrance of the castle of Volterra didn't seem guarded but I knew better. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and rolled my shoulders, a smirk graced my lips as I violently push through the castle's front doors.

"Hey what are you do-" He looked around from the door to the surround area of the room and back. I let waves out lethargy, confusion, and emptiness hit the whole room and both Felix and Demetri fell to the floor unconscious. They'll be up again in a minute. I blur past them and make my way through the castle and stop in front of double doors, below the ground level of the city. With the same smirk still holding residence on my face I burst through the door to find the three Volturi brothers sitting on three throne seats Marcus' face looked impassive his eyes trained on me but other then that his emotions were empty. Aro looked as if he'd seen the most impossible act known to man or vampire. While Caius was shaking with so much anger, that was hitting me in waves and I soaked it all up.

"How did you get in here? Guards!" Caius moved from his sitting position to stand.

"I just walked right on in. I'm not one to wait for invitation." I turned my back to them slowly, taunting them, closed the door and walked farther into the room as the guards rushed in from the other side of the room.

"_Why is she turning her back to us? Does she not fear for her safety? How did she get pass my guard? _I hear Aro questioning.

Aro lifted a hand and they stopped their advancing. He threw his head back and let out a piercing loud laugh. "You my dear are either stupid or suicidal. But you some how managed to get through or defenses so maybe your gifted as well?"

"You can say that." I shrugged.

He's good at containing his anger, and masking but I can feel it rising in him. Volturi are not use to be disrespected and I already entered the castle without invitation, and managed to get through his defenses.

"What is your name child?" _Maybe if her gift is beneficial to us I can add her to the guard I'm sure Chelsea would have no problem bonding her to me. If not I'll just let Jane have her fun before we kill her._

I cock my head to the side as I listen to the filth in his mind. This is going to be fun. "Evelyn."

"Felix how did she get in here?" Aro said his voice so sickly calm. I soaked up the anger and let it feed me.

"I don't know but I think she knock us unconscious sir." Felix answered glaring at me. In turn I winked at him, which only earned me a low growl from him.

Aro gets up from his seat and nods to Jane in preparation, and makes his way to me. My giddiness almost overwhelms me and I take a second to center and balance my sides.

He extends his hand to me and I realize the giddiness I was feeling was coming from him and his excitement about anchoring a new talent for his guard. I lift my hand to meet his and his eyes gloss over, and a second later he frowns, and drops my hand instantly. _I can't read her thoughts, how is she blocking me! _"Why can't I read your thoughts?"

I stood still my mouth forming a hard line. "Fine. Jane teach her some manners." He turns his back to me. Suddenly I felt an immeasurable about of pain shoot from my head and slow creep down to my toes, causing me to drop on my knees. The pain was pulsing and felt like tiny needles trying to shot out from inside of my body and I let out a never-ending scream. As the pain went on I absorbed it battling the two sides in me one trying to over power the other. Swirls of black and white began to cover my vision until the black one out. The pain stopped and I let out a menacing laugh, while standing to my feet.

Jane growled out. The guards as well as the brothers stood completely shocked and didn't move an inch.

"Alec" Aro said.

And slowly a cloudy mist began to descend from his fingers and crawl towards me. I carefully test the strength of my defense, and get hit with the mist. Blackness, stillness, and quiet surround me. Little nudges and big blows to ripple through my physical shield and once again the battle of my sides begin. The swirl of black and white begins and once again black wins out. I regain control of my power and absorb Alec's and stand up.

I feel Jane once again trying to hit me with her gift and I turn the tables on her and use her own gift on her; she drops to the ground screaming in agony. Yes feel it, feel the effects of your own power. My gosh! This is more fun than I thought it would be. I pull back the volume of pain and laugh, while slowly increasing it again. The rest of the guard continuously try to attack me but are blocked by my shield.

"Enough!" Caius yells out.

I turn to face him. "But I haven't finished having my fun yet." My voice comes out maniac. "You wait your turn." I tease.

With my attention back on the guard I let go of Jane and use her power on Alec, Demetri, Felix, and Renata. Only letting them suffer a second at a time, giving them only a brief sense of relief before repeating inflicting pain on them one at a time. An evil laugh escapes my mouth. God this feels good. I continue to relive in the ecstasy of their fear, and pain. But slow the white began to show it's self in again, and I let them go. Fight. Come on Eve. Control them. I fought and took back the control and found my balance.

Not a single sound can be hard in the room, the waves of fear emitting from the room almost brought out the black again but I contained it.

"Now Aro, Marcus, and Caius believe it or not I've come to help you." The brothers look at each other confused.

"What is it that you want to help us with? You come in here and did nothing but aggravate us and terrorize or guard! Why should we even keep you alive?" Caius yelled.

"Control your anger Caius and the rest of you control your fear, unless you want a repeat of what happened." I smirked. "Aro I will allow you to read what I need you to."

Once again Aro ever so eager for information gracefully walked over to me and took my hand.

_Ambrogio a young explorer sailed the oceans from Italy to Greece. He longed ever since he was a child to have his fortune told by the Oracle of Delphi and as an adult man he intended to make that dream come true. _

_Delphi was the home of Apollo the sun God's greatest temple, where Pythia would sit in the temple and speak prophecies to anyone who seek it inspired by Apollo. _

_Ambrogio traveled three days to the temple and when he spoke to Pythia her only words for him were "The Curse. The Moon. The blood will run." He sent days and some nights wondering around near the temple in an effort to decipher the oracles words. In those days he met a beautiful girl named Selene, a maiden of the temple and they soon fell in love. It was unavoidable they had both recognized their souls counterpart. _

_Apollo grew very jealous as he witnessed their whole relationship and cursed Ambrogio to never be able to be seen in the daylight because he could meet Selene at sunrise and marry her._

_Distraught with grief Ambrogio hid. Deciding to take advantage of Ambrogio's situation Hades offered him a deal if he can steal a sword from Hephaestus and give it to him he'll offer Selene and Ambrogio the protection of the underworld, but he has to give up his soul a collateral. He agreed and on his way home killed a swan and in it's blood inked a letter to Selene in explanation. _

_Ambrogio failed in his attempt and was cursed by Hephaestus to only die my being ripped apart and burned. Selene saddened by her mate's long departure fled the temple in search of him. Apollo didn't like it one bit so he cursed her to only walk the night as well. Artemis the Goddess of moon and hunting took pity on them and bless them with strength and speed, as well as immortality so they can spend forever together. They thanked the Goddess profusely but when word got to Apollo he cursed them one last time to only being able to drink blood. They would have each other but would be too consumed with bloodlust at time to care. Pythia also took pity on them because Selene was her favorite maiden and she prophesized a battle in the second millia between two evils and she warned that the lesser of the two must win. She told them that they would not see the battle themselves but their venom and power will run through the 4 generals of the battle. _

_**Flashback (Eve's Change)**_

_I saddled up my horse for my ride back home from gathering supplies for my family in the city. The responsibility now falls on me with my father sick and my brother off at war. I can feel something, a presence surround me next thing I knew my horse threw me off only to have me land on my back several feet away. My eyes began to blur with tears and the stiffness of my backache throughout my body. _

"_Eve," I heard the whisper of the wind. "You will posses the power of one of the original coven but you will not be bitten but created." Blackness covered me and when I awoke I was a vampire._

Aro dropped my hand, stared at me in disbelief. "What is it Aro?" Marcus spoke for the first time.

"The legends of the first Coven they're true."

There was a choir of gasps in the room, as everyone knew exactly what that meant.

"The Volturi have been deemed the lesser of two evils, and because of that we must go now, I have to take you all into hiding before they come."

Without question the three brothers followed me out followed by their guard, no one spoke but the only thing I felt from them is fear. Probably the first time in all their existence they have ever felt it. Fear, hmm….the blackness rejoices within me.


	2. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

He left, they all left. But what else would I expect they were these magnificent, strong, and beautiful creatures, and I was just an average human girl, a magnet for danger, and ridiculously clumsily to the point that I could use my own body to harm myself.

It's been hell for me since they left. I'm not living anymore; everything in life feels so empty. Not that I've been really social to begin with, but I don't talk to the small group of friends I did have at school, there's no point.

Only good thing right now that I have is Jacob. He has been my crutch, and keeps me from falling apart, and I've come to really like the wolves in La Push. I hang out with them all the time. When I'm not in school I'm hanging out with Jake helping him fix his car Rabbit. Well, actually watching him fix it, and handing him things. We laugh and joke a lot. Sometimes we go to the movies with the rest of the guys, Leah, and Emily, Sam's wife. Other times I sit back, and watch them play football, and various other outdoor activities. But even they can't fill the void.

I've watched them a couple of times, on the very cliff I'm standing on, when they cliff dive into the water for fun. It always looked like fun, and it's dangerous enough. I can't have _them_ in my life, but if I could have _him_, even if _he_ is yelling at me in my head trying to keep me from doing stupid, dangerous things, then that will do.

I don't feel the same as I did in the beginning about _him_, it's been 4 months since _they_ left and the hole in my chest still aches but it aches for all of them collectively. Alice, and they way she lit up a room just by dancing through it. Esme, and the way she would make me dinner or be waiting at the door to embrace me when I would arrive. Emmet and his bear hugs and booming laughs. I miss the way Rosaline would smack Emmet in the back of the head whenever he would say or do something stupid.

A small chuckle escaped my lips at the thought, followed by a sigh.

Carlisle has always been like another father to me, filling my head with knowledge on various topics when I would seek it. I miss the sly smiles Jasper and I would share when Emmett would say something to make me blush. He always maybe me feel comfortable even when he was all the way on the other side of the room, and I know that had nothing to do with his gift. I wish I could tell him that I know he wasn't trying to hurt me that night on my birthday, and that Edward just overreacted.

Edward. It didn't bother me so much that I lost my love, but I lost my family. He took them from, but they were willing to go. So I can't blame _him _and I can't help but feel guilty, because I felt like I fit in with the Cullens more than my own family.

I wrapped my right arm around my mid section. Just thinking about them makes the hole in my chest throb, and physically hurt.

I took a deep breath, and listened to the water rushing down below. The view was beautiful, you could see all down the beach. The sun was setting, painting the sky with oranges, reds and purples. It was twilight. I took a couple of steps back. It's now or never. My heart rate sped up. God, I hope I don't trip.

_Bella no. Don't' do it_.

I heard his voice once again. I broke into a running start.

_Stop! Bella._

I reached the edge of the cliff and jumped. Feeling the cold of the wind whipping all around me, as I descended through the air, and broke the surface of the water. Floating to the top with the current pulling and pushing me farther away from the shore. I began to panic. Fuck! I went too far; as much as death wouldn't bother me at this point; I couldn't do that to Charlie or Renee to have them think I committed suicide. I huge wave crashed over me and pulled me down to the bottom of the ocean. The last thing I see is a flash of a red hair. Victoria! Just before everything goes black, I see her flying back through the water and a pair of pale arms wrap around me.

I cough up water, and look around to find myself on the shore. How? What happened? I stare out at the water, and remember the pale arms. I hear, _"You almost drowned, I pulled you out."_ I turn around in shock to see a vampire with orange eyes staring down at me, she was about 5'5'' with long wavy black hair, she looks about my age, extremely beautiful wearing black skinny jeans and a black v neck t-shirt which was completely contrast to her extremely pale skin, she was holding a black leather jacket, dusting sand off of it.

Wait did I just hear her in my mind? I must be really losing it. "I can hear your thoughts." She spoke aloud. "Wh- What!" Not even _he_ could hear me, I thought my thoughts were protected. "Relax, Isabella its not easy to hear you, I'm just trying really hard to, it's actually giving me a headache." I looked at her she knew my name, did she want to hurt me. Victoria, where is she? I look around and begin to panic.

"Hey, ok relax, here." She handed me her jacket. "It's cold, and we need to get out of here, before anyone sees me." I must have looked at her confused or she read my mind because she answered. "I don't want to deal with the treaty at the moment. You ok to drive?" I nod my head. I don't think I could trust my voice. Who is she? Why did she save me? "Meet me at the treaty line. We'll talk." She turned around and disappeared into the forest.

I stood up and made my way to my truck. I wonder where's Jake, and the pack and how come they couldn't sense her here. How'd she know about the treaty? But the most important question was whether or not I could trust her.

**A/N: Read and Review Please. **


	3. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I drove my truck up to the treaty line, and found her waiting for me; she walked up to my truck. "Can I ride with you? We have lots to talk about." I reach over to open the door, but hesitate. "You can trust me, I'll tell you all that I can."

Looking into her eyes I can tell she meant it. Did I have any other choice I wanted answers. Also, there is the fact that she could get to me anyway. I almost consider going back to La Push, but think against it she found me there.

"Ok. But first what's your name?" She smiles at me. "Evelyn." I can't help but smile back something about her smile seemed so familiar. She's already saved me once so I have no reason to fear her. Even if she hadn't saved me somehow I knew she couldn't hurt me. Hmm.. maybe I do have self-preservation issues.

We drove all the way to my house in silence. She didn't feel the need to speak, and I was freaking out silently. Even, if I don't have to worry about this vampire I know that Victoria is out there, and she wants me. Mate for mate that's what Laurent said before the wolves killed him.

Evelyn glanced at me from time to time with a look of concern but other than that she didn't say or do anything.

We arrived at my house, and I left her in the kitchen while I went upstairs to change into some dry clothes. When I walked back into the room she was drinking out of a thermos. Why would she need to keep up appearances here? "What are you doing?" She smiled and put the cup down on the table. "It's blood." My eyes widened. "Oh." I've never seen _them_ drink from cups it looked weird, almost human, well expect for the fact that it's blood in the container. I crossed the room to take a seat at the table across from her. She looked so comfortable sitting in my dad's chair. "Your eyes, they're orange. What do you drink from?" She picks up a clear packet, with drops of red liquid in it. "Donor blood, and grizzly bear. Half and half." She shrugs. As the smell of salt and rust assaults my nose and I began to sway in my seat.

"Oh shit! I forget you can smell blood." She quickly puts the packet back into her bag. I put my head on the table to keep from getting sick. As soon as the words sink in I snap my head up. "How did you know that?" I questioned my eyes narrowing at her.

She smiled sheepishly. "I know a lot about you. I've been watching over you ever since you crossed paths with the Cullens." At the mention of _their_ name my chest tightened. She knows _them_. "Why have you been watching me?" I can feel my heart beating faster and faster. A sudden rush of calm washes over me. Huh? "Did you do that?" I whisper. "Do what?" she looks at me puzzled, her lips twitching to fight a smile after gauging my reaction for a while she continues, "I know _them._" I nod my head in thanks to her for not using _their _name.

"They don't know of me though, and it should stay that way for while. I'm not going to hurt you." She pauses. "Soon you'll come to think of me as a sister." I looked at her in surprise at that, but she continued. "I decided that since your mind is safe from Ed- _him_ then it is safe to approach you and officially meet you."

"If you've been watching over me then, you know that they left and are never coming back." I felt my chest tight again at admitting that to myself.

"You never know what the future holds." She replied shrugging. I looked at her suspiciously. "Do you?" Can she see the future; I always thought that no two gifts are the same.

She shook her head from side to side. "Nope," she said popping the 'p' sound as she said it.

I didn't believe her but I wasn't really going to question it at the moment. A little more at ease I decided to get dinner ready for Charlie. She if didn't attack me now, I guess she wasn't going to. I pulling out ingredients to make pasta and garlic bread, the thought pops into my head vampires only have one gift I ran that through my head for a while. Aren't these gifts usually unique in how they work? She can read minds like _he _can.

"They are." She answered my unspoken question rubbing her temples. Hmm. Good that's what she gets for reading my mind. I turn back to chopping up onions. She can plant thoughts in my head, is that what's different from her gift?

"Yeah, but not quite."

I spin around to face her, "Stop that!" Ugh.. I liked having my thoughts private. She laughed, and held her hands up. "I'll tell you but it's important that you keep what I say between us. Just us." She clarifies. I nod. "In my human life I was good at adapting to situation, people, etc. I was always good at any activity I picked up. So when I was turned I became able to absorb gifts used against me, the more I use a gift the longer I can keep it."

"So they've used their gifts on you?"

"Yeah… In a way they did without knowing." She smiled obviously hiding something, but I waited hoping she'd tell me. There was definitely something going on with this mysterious vampire. Noticing she wasn't going to tell me anything else I turned back to cutting onions and I sliced open my finger. I gasped and remained frozen. Why am I always cutting myself in the presence of vampires? I slowly turned around and stared frightened at the face Evelyn is making, and I flashed back to James' attack. My heart pounded nearly out of the confides in my chest. She slowly stalked over to me. "I'm going to stuck your blood, Isabella." And she filled the distance between us at vampire speed before I can even register her fake Dracula accent; grabbed my finger and wipes it off on a napkin and puts a band-aid on my finger. I stare wide-eyed between my finger and her and she leans her head back and laughs a deep belly laugh. It sounded like chimes, and bells.

"That's not funny," I said when I regaining my motor skills. "I can't believe you just did that, and I fell for it. 'I'm going to suck your blood-' are you trying to kill me via heart attack!" She continues laughing shaking her head and I glare at her.

"Well Bambi I'd only be helping you out with what you've been doing these last few months." I mentally give her the finger hoping she'd 'see' it. "Wait, Bambi?"

She laughs. "Yeah, every time you lose your footing and stumble you remind me of Bambi just learning to walk, she chuckles. "Oh my God, please don't call me that, nicknames like that stick."

"Can't promise you anything, I've been calling you that for a while." I groan. "Now you're gonna annoy me to death?" She takes the knife and starting cutting the onions.

"Nooo… I won't want to waste your sweet smelling blood like that." She smiles at me, and I roll me eyes.

"Thank you." I say to her as she is done. "For the onions, the band-aid, and pulling me out of the water." She walks over to the chair, and sits. "No need to thank me. But speaking of the water. I know you saw Victoria." My heart rate quickened at the sound of her name. "That's why I'm here." She continued. "I am going to look after you to make sure she doesn't get to you. Starting tomorrow, I'll be the new girl at Forks high." I couldn't help but be excited about that. I just met her but I did feel extremely comfortable around her, and the fact she didn't drain me just increased my conformability around her.

I could see us as friends, and that made me happy, like I belonged again. "I'm glad you feel that way Isa." She said. I rolled my eyes now that will get annoying. She laughed.

She started sniffing the air her face scowling, and I looked at her arching my eyebrow. "The pup is coming, just so your not alarmed I am camouflaging my appearance so he won't know what I am." And to prove it she changed her appearance. She was now 5'7'' with curly blonde hair, her face was longer, yet still beautiful and her eyes were now green. She was rubbing her temples again, and then she changed back to her original appearance. "That's how I look to everyone else, except you." I was still looking at her stunned. "Why not me?" All she did was shrug.

"Bella!" Jake called from outside. "Come in!" I yelled back.

"Some people on the Rez said they saw your truc- um hey." He said looking at Evelyn with a flick on distaste gracing his features before he became impassive. "Hi." She replied through gritted teeth.

"Who's she," He thumped in her direction while he looked at me.

"Jake!" I scolded him.

"Evelyn." Eve interrupted staring him down. Clearly bothered by his smell.

"I didn't know you made a new friend." He said to me ignoring Eve. I started to feel an uneasy feeling creep in me. He probably saw through her camouflage. Great. Now I put her in danger of the wolves coming after her.

Eve gave me a look that said 'are you serious?' and shook her head slightly. Jake didn't notice our interaction, and I relaxed a little.

"Actually Isa and I are old friends and I decided to track her down." She paused and looked him up and down. "You own a shirt? You look like you've been rolling around with dogs in mud," her top lip curled up in disgust. I snorted, amused by the exchanged between them. It was obvious Jake didn't like Eve even though he didn't know she's a vampire. I guess something in his nature or his instincts knew she was his enemy.

Jake huffed. "It's the only way to attract bimbos." He answered looking back at Eve.

Eve looked livid and she seemed to be having some kind of internal battle. She smirked and replied, "Who you try to attract says a lot about you."

I interrupted Jake before he can reply, "You wanted something Jacob?" I did not need these two battling it out in my kitchen.

"I came to check on you, but I can see you're fine. I'll see you later, Bells." He left without acknowledging Eve again.

I could tell Jacob's scent really bothered Evelyn but I figured it was nice payback for her messing with me. She helped me finish making dinner and set the table when Charlie was down the street she reminded me she'd see me at school, and left.

A couple of minutes later I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up the driveway. We both sat down for our usual quiet diner. I was thinking about everything that happened today. How close did I really come to death today? First jumping off the cliff and then with Victoria there waiting for me. But I felt safe knowing Evelyn was here, I can't explain it but my instincts were telling me that I could trust her and I did. Charlie and I made some small talk I could tell he saw the improvement in me and I promised myself to never put him through another zombie phase again. Being so wrapped up in myself I didn't see what my own selfish behavior was doing to my father.

I got ready for bed. When I climbed into my bed the pillow vibrated. I looked underneath it, and pulled out an iphone. Where did this come from? I checked the text message.

**The phone is yours use it to call or text whenever. I mean it! I'll see you tomorrow morning. –Eve**

**A/N: Read and Review please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**JPOV**

I sulk; it's what I do now I guess someone had to replace Edward. I understand a little why he did though. I'm in a house with 3-mated couples, and I feel what they feel towards each other lust, love, and desire.

The ink has barely dried on the divorce papers and Alice has already found her mate. She met him 2 ½ months ago. Mykel is good for her, he actually enjoys going on her shopping trips. I've never seen Alice the way she is with him. He's gifted too, he can project images for everyone to see, a nice compliment to Alice's gift. Three weeks after we met him we figured out when Alice and him are touching during her visions he can project them.

I can hear them in our old room, Alice sketching new clothing for him, and him giving her his input. I'm happy for her of course; we always knew from the beginning that we were never forever. She helped me through my dark time, and together we found the Cullens. We watched each other's back, and she has helped me so much with the vegetarian diet.

I always feel like shit when I disappoint her, or the family. Which is why we had to move here in Alaska, where we have our transition house whenever we need to move fast and are unprepared we come here. It's deep in the wilderness of Alaska so we get no human interaction for miles. Everyone is here except Edward, he ran off 4 months ago after the Bella incident. I didn't think that I was trying to hurt her. I smelled her drop of blood just like everyone else did, but when he pushed her into the glassware I felt drawn to her, her blood smelled delicious. I didn't have time to process what was happening because I was being dragged outside. I wanted to protect her. He hasn't spoken to me ever since.

I walked out of the game room and make my way to my study; I can hear Em, and Rose playing naughty nurse. They recently got into role-playing and I'm extremely lucky I decided to soundproof my study and bedroom. I shudder. No one needs to hear that. I walk pass Carlisle on my way and he laughs softly at their antics. "They're using your stethoscope," I murmur. His face drops and his eyes widened in horror. "No," he whispers. I nod my head and walked pass him. "I put a new one in your bag," Alice said from her room. "Oh thank God." Carlisle sighed. I heard Mykel's uncontrollable laughter mix with mine. "Man you guys are a riot." I send him a wave of amazement, and entered my study and closed the door. Things around here haven't truly been the same since we left forks, but it's nice to see we haven't completely fallen apart.

I feel a sudden wave of despair, sorrow, and helplessness bend over in pain and place a hand over my dead heart. Is it possible my heart could be breaking? Ever since we moved here I've been getting this surge of strong emotions. Although we've all felt those emotions after leaving Forks, even Rosaline, but everyone else is nowhere near this magnitude. No these are different they come from within me, like they are apart of me, but are not my own emotions though they do mirror mine. The wave knocks me off my desk chair.

I struggle to stand on my feet and run out of the house as fast as I can before I can no longer handle the weight of the emotions and start projecting. I make it 2 miles before I can no longer take it and crash down on the snow-covered floor. I can hear varies animals falter and give up under the pressure of the sorrow and fall to the forest floor. The quiet hum of heartbeats in the forest turns to silence.

"Jazz, please." Alice sobs on the border of my projecting range. I reign in my power as she walks closer to me now that it's a safe. "You didn't have to follow me Alice." The first time I got the waves of these emotions I didn't even realize when I started projecting until my family started crying out in as much pain as I was in. Poor Esme clung to Carlisle for dear life. After that the whole family worried about me constantly. Even after explaining it wasn't all of just my emotions but someone I was picking up from a mysterious location.

"I know, Esme is at home hysterical we only felt the tip of what you were feeling but it was still pretty powerful." I drop my head down in shame; I thought I managed to get away. "Jazz you need to leave now before it destroys you."

With the mysterious emotions comes this pull that sometimes consumes me, and tugs at me so strongly. Alice has been trying to get me to follow it for months. "I'm not really Ali." She looks off in the distance while her eyes gloss over. "I can't see what it is but your future is better off if you decide to follow the pull."

"I can't." I whisper. "I- I don't want to disappoint you guys if I don't come back- if I revert back to my old ways." Alice gives me a long hug. "You won't, you're too strong for that now." I really do hate disappointing them, and my biggest fear is running into Maria again and going back to my old life. But maybe it's better to find out what's going on with me and save my family from all the misery I've plague them with the last few months.

"I can see you've already decided." She stands and reaches for my hand. "Come on let's tell the family."

When we walked back to the house everyone had grim faces on. I assured them I was fine before telling them the news. They were all supportive and understood why I needed to go, Esme made me promise to come back and I couldn't deny my mother. I decided I would leave in a month so I can get use to being around humans again after being in seclusion for months. Alice of course decided it was the perfect opportunity to go shopping for my new wardrobe, but I had to remain her that I was essentially going to be a nomad so she agreed to minimize her purchases.

Mykel warned me of random attacks on covens and nomads around the world none have been reported in the US but I should be careful anyway. No one knows why it's happening or who is behind it many suspect the Volturi are behind it since they have yet to speak of the matter. Nonetheless it was important for me to go and I plan on going wherever the pull took me.

**A/N: Read and Review please **


	5. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I woke up 10 minutes before my alarm, in mid scream because of yet another nightmare. I had so much of them throughout the night that it's hard to differentiate them all. _Him_ leaving, James attacking, _Them _leaving, Victoria finally getting to me the dreams changed so frequently even in my unconsciousness it made me dizzy. I sat up to stretched out my stiff muscles, and my phone vibrated I picked it up to check the message.

_Meet you outside. I'll follow you to school.-Eve. _

I grabbed some jeans and a sweater, walked into the bathroom and got ready for school. I stepped outside I find Eve, sitting on top of a midnight blue motorbike looking like a model off a car and bike magazine. Instantly I was jealous she wasn't even trying. She was wearing light blue distressed ripped jeans a white v neck T-shirt and a black leather jacket. "So unfair, stupid vampires," I mumbled. She smirked; she knew I was talking about how amazing she looked even in plain clothing.

"Let's get to school, Isa. I can't wait to play with humans again." She rubbed her hands together mischievously. I walked to my truck shaking my head, and started the car, as she put on her helmet. I drove off with her at my tail. _"I could help you with your clothes if you want." _

"I don't have any money to buy any new clothes I'm saving for college." I say aloud knowing she'd hear me. _"We'll see." _Is all she said.

We drove up into the crowded school parking a lot, while I think about how I'm going to refuse whatever she is planning. I get out of the car and all eyes are on Eve everyone in the parking lot is staring at her, waiting for her to take off her helmet so they can see who is showing up to school with me. She turned her head and looked in my direction, I could almost see her smirk.

_"God, your so smug!" _I think at her. She laughed and took her helmet off and shook out her hair, as everyone watched as she attached her helmet to her bike and walked over to me. "You should show me where the office is." She put her arm through mine.

"Did you have to make such an entrance?" I ask her faking annoyance. "What? …I love my bike, and the rest was just to annoy you, and to entertain myself with the thoughts." We walk towards the office. I never asked _Him_ what others were thinking except for a couple of times, and he barely told me. I wonder if Eve will. "What were they thinking?" She looked at me from the corner of her eyes and smiled. "The quote, unquote popular girls think I should hang out with them to boost their popularity. Which is ridiculous, how popular can you be in a small town." I laugh at that, she's right I always found that funny too. "The guys mostly thought X rated things, human boys minds are not that creative. Want to bend me over this, spank me when I'm naughty, do me on my bike." I gaped at her and blushed, and she laughed. "You're going to be doing that a lot, I'm quite lewd." The blush in my cheeks darkened another shade of crimson, and I ducked my head down so my hair framed my face. Eve managed to get into all my classes. Her story is that she is an emancipated teen, after her parents died in a car accident.

School was still hell but it was bearable with her here and she managed to make me laugh at how even the teachers found her intimidating, but I could do without the attention though. The school bell rang for lunchtime and we made or way to the cafeteria the constant staring reminded me of my first day here. _"I'll grab a tray and add stuff you eat onto it. It will help with my cover you'll eat off my tray."_ I nodded.

When we got through the line, we sat at _their_ old table. Eve pulled out her thermos of blood and began drinking. I shuddered watching her, but she just looked at me and smirked. "Why are you protecting me?" I just blurted out not even thinking. " I mean not that I'm not grateful." But I've been racking my brain for the reason. _"You're worth it."_ She simply said. "That's it." She looked toward the middle of the cafeteria and frowned. "Fine, so a easy question. How old are you?"

_"In vamp years or human?"_

"Both."

_"I'm 150 maybe more I don't keep track, but I was turned when I was 16."_

I just stared at her; she looked like see could be 18 but then again she could pass for 16 as well. "The fact that you look older comes in handy, with whatever it is that you do." I desperately try and get information out of her.

_"Doesn't matter, I mostly use my glamour." _

_"_Glamour?"

She laughs lightly._ "It's what I call my appearance changing gift or talent_."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, so everyone see you as a blonde?" She took a sip out of her blood cup, while simultaneously saying _"Yep."_ I look around the cafeteria and see people still staring at us, and Eve staring at me on the verge of laughing. And then it clicks.

"Oh my gosh! You asshole!" She starts laughing at me. "Ugh! You made everyone think I was talking to myself." She continues to laugh.

"I was wondering when you were going to figure it out." She turns and towards the middle of the cafeteria and frowns again. "Everyone thinks I'm crazy enough," I groan.

She closes the cap to her thermos. "We're going to get visitors." Lauren and Jessica were getting up out of their sits and headed towards us at the moment. They approach the table and completely ignored me. "Hey I'm Jessica and this is Lauren."

"I'm sure you know my name." Eve responds while flashing a smile showing all her teeth, which causes Jessica to laugh nervously. "We just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with us, clearly she can't be much fun." Lauren said jabbing a finger in my direction. Oh so they know I'm here. "Isa and I are having great time. So thanks." She said dismissively.

The rest of the school day was uneventful, except for Eve constantly _talking _to me during gym. Effectively distracting me from the volleyball game causing me to be even more clumsy then usual. She would laugh and send me mental pictures of the Bambi cartoon learning to walk. I would fake my level of annoyance but really our banter and her antics felt like I was dealing with a sibling. She really did feel like a sister to me.

After school we drove to my house and Jake was waiting outside. "Hey Bella can I talk to you for a second." Jacob asked. "Sure Jake."

"I'll be inside, _the stink of dog is making me sick."_ She finished telepathically. That' s right vampire and the wolves have a certain smell to each other. I wonder why Jake hasn't mentioned anything about Eve.

"There is a new bloodsucker here and I wondered if you knew her," he said giving me a hard look. "What are you talking about?" I fake ignorance, though I can tell he saw right through it. "The red-headed leech." I could feel all the blood drain from my already pale face. "Victoria, you've seen her," I whisper. "Yeah we chased her out of Forks a couple of times. Bella, are you alright?" I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "Um yeah, s-she's after me. Last year t-the Cu-llens killed her, her mate James, " I stumble and struggle through the sentence as I feel my chest tightening and my breaths getting heavier.

I felt a wave of calm as Eve comes out the door, and eyes Jacob. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I wave her off. "Bella don't worry we'll take care of this." Jacob got into his car and drove off. Eve walked me into the house and got me a glass of water. "I was hoping to deal with her myself without the wolves."

"Eve, what's going on? Why are you really here? Why would you put yourself in danger to help me!? Now the pack is going after her too what if they get hurt or you get hurt it would be all my fault," I sobbed. "Isa!" She grabbed me by the shoulders "You. Are. Worth. It. Why can't you see that? We all are worth something, and keeping you alive is important." I took a couple of minutes for me to calm down and collect myself. "Why am I so important?" She shrugged, "You'll know soon enough."

I hated her cryptic and vague answers.

I tried to push the thoughts of Victoria deep into the depths of my mind as I prepared dinner for Charlie. Just like yesterday Eve helped by preparing the chopped foods. But my ever so curious mind wanted answers to certain questions. Eve although is an amazing friend I could tell she wasn't telling me everything and she had a lot of secrets.

The easiest question came to mind and I asked her how is it that Jacob doesn't know what she is by smell at least. She told me that she is able to pull her scent so that no one can smell her but she has to constantly feed to maintain it. Eve left to hunt soon after meeting Charlie and of course he loved her instantly.

**A/N: Read and Review please.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the new chapter, I edited and rewrote some of the previous chapters, read the prologue because that's new too. Chapter 2 is a bit longer now so check that out as well. **

**BPOV**

Eve has filled some of the hold in my chest and I don't feel as empty anymore, but the nightmares are still there on and off. I dream of vampires with random faces trying to kill me, trying to kill the Cullens, or Eve and I scream at the top of my lungs and trying to stop them but instead in my rage I kill everyone.

Those nights are when I'm most tempted to use any kind of sleep-aid I can get in the form of a pill. My alarm rang late this morning either that or I must have hit snooze one too many times. I rushed through my shower and got dressed to find Eve in my kitchen.

"I wasn't gonna make you breakfast, so here's a pop-tart." She threw my breakfast at me and we were out the door. "I doubt your senior citizen has enough stamina to get you to school on time, you're riding with me." She tossed me a helmet, and I put it on. We made it to school in 4 minutes instead of the usual 10. She parked her bike and I quickly hopped off and bent over with my hands on my knees.

"Fuck! Eve I think my stomach's still at Charlie's!" Eve has been a terrible influence on me subjecting me to her crud humor and fowl language. In just 2 weeks I've been almost completely desensitized by her. "Get your ass up or we'll be late to class," she smirked.

Today being Friday there wasn't much to do in any classes so they school day went by fairly quickly. Mike started following me around again like a lovesick puppy, and Lauren and Jessica were still acting like bitches, glaring and scowling in our direction.

The bell rang for lunch and Eve and I made our way to the cafeteria. I thought all the staring had died down a little bit, but not today apparently. It's worse than Eve's first day, everyone staring with either smiles on their faces or looks of disgrace. "What's with everyone," I murmured. Eve laughed and walked over to our table, I followed her and sat down. "Seriously, why is everyone staring?"

"Lauren and Jessica started a rumor." They started rumor, please don't be anything extremely bad, or something that would get to Charlie. "What is it?" I asked hesitantly. She leaned in and whispered, "the whole school thinks we're dating."

"They think what!" I whisper yelled my face turning bright crimson. God, they are so vindictive I've never done anything to either of them and yet I'm their favorite target. I've been nothing but nice to the both of them, ok well I've just tolerated them but still.

"Hey if it will make you feel better do you want to publicly break up?" I glared at her and Eve laughed. She's always up for stirring trouble. The whole school would have field day with that.

Eve held her hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry but that would have been funny." She pauses and changes the subject, "We need to unwind; actually you need to so I'm proposing a girl's weekend of crazy fun."

Oh no. Eve's idea of fun kinda scares. I arched an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest, shaking my head while waiting patiently for her to accept my refusal.

"Don't look at me like that, just say yes or I'll have to have my fun some other way." She threatens and looks around the cafeteria and smiles. "I'll sing my love for you in the middle of this cafeteria." I gaped at her, my eyes as wide open. "Y-y-you wouldn't?" She shrugged. "Your choice." I don't believe her as much as she would love to annoy me, she wouldn't draw that much attention to herself. Without farther warning she stood up and started singing with her arms stretched out to me.

"_**I'm thinking of you **_

_**in my sleepless solitude tonight**_

_**If it's wrong to love you**_

_**Then my heart just won't let me be**_

_**Right"**_

Oh my God! I can't believe her! The whole cafeteria is paying attention to her serenading me. This is so embarrassing; I put my head on the table and groans as she dances around. I need to get out of here. I stand up and stare walking away.

"Isa! Wait." She yells and then smirks.

"_**I could lose my heart tonight **_

_**If you don't turn and walk away**_

_**Cause the way I feel I might -"**_

She pauses and continues with a different song; I am so close to the door.

"_**I can't get no satisfaction**_

_**I can't get no girl reaction**_

_**Cause I try and I try and I try and I try-"**_

Fuck! "_Ok I'll go, stop!"_

I can't even be pissed at her,she's actually a very good singer and Im she feels my amusement and embarrassment. As embarrassing as that was the faces on everyone in the room is priceless. Jaws near the floor, everyone speechless, some amused. I turn around and face Eve, and bow in her direction straight myself up and clap.

"You're such an asshole." I say to myself but I know she heard me. She smirked and addressed the cafeteria, "Isa and I are actually family, so I wouldn't believe every dirty little rumor you hear. Don't let me hear anymore." She glared at Lauren and Jessica and they cringed. The lunch bell rang and she walked over to me. "I'm calling you poison eve-y from now on. Because I have a feeling you're going to corrupt me."

"We'll see," she laughed.

Eve decided that we should have an all girls weekend so today after school we were gonna have some "fun" since Charlie was going to be in Port Angeles on a case. Eve walked in through the door as I finished the last problem on my math homework.

After 2 weeks Eve and I were inseparable. I'm surprised about how well we got along and how much she as helped fill in some of the hole in my chest. I can say _their_ names again with a less amount of pain. She kind of reminded me a little of all the Cullens, and I have no doubt that she would have been able to fit in with them. I've tried asking her more questions about herself and why has she shown an interest in the Cullens and me but she never really gives me an answer.

For the rest of the night we did our finger and toe nails, and then watched some movies. I choice to watch Romeo and Juliet, the one starring Leonardo Di'Capro, of course Eve never saw it and although she didn't like it she didn't complain too much. Around dinnertime she helped me prepare steak and potatoes so I could eat dinner. I dared her to eat a bite of food, and she dared me to drink a sip of blood so naturally I dropped that topic and she once again laughed at my aversion to blood. After dinner I went upstairs and grabbed my toiletries bag and showered and got ready for bed, Eve did the same when I exited the bathroom, when she was done we both sat cross-legged on top of my bed.

"Ok so humans have "girl talk" at this point of the sleepover right?" Eve questioned.

"Yeah…." I nodded my head.

"Ok so let's talk boys!" She said excitedly and I groan internally. "First boyfriend?"

"Edward." I said more like a question.

"Really? So you've never?" She made an inappropriate gesture.

"God no, come on really Evey?" Thank God this time I didn't blush. "Have you?"

"Oh yeah." She replied.

"With other vampires or when you were human?"

She looked thoughtfully before replying "I was a virgin when I was human, in my time you only bedded your husband or wife. Plus my older brothers would have killed me, and the guy." She laughed humorlessly.

"You miss your brothers?" She smiled sadly, "what kind of person would I be if I didn't, but it's the life I live." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath then opens them up and smiles. "I've been with some vampires but more humans than vamps."

I'm pretty share I looked like a fish out of water because she threw her head back and laughed. Edward always told me it was too dangerous to get that close to me; just proves that I wasn't good enough for him. "How'd you do it?" She arched her eyebrow. "Well when I penis is erect-" I threw my pillow at her and she caught it. "No, not that perv."

She laughed, "I'm impressed no blush." I roll my eyes at her. "Well you are Poison Evey. But seriously how do you not hurt them?" She fell back on my bed and put her hands behind her head. "It's really about control. Controlling bloodlust, strength, and for me my talents. I yawn and nod my head. She pat the bed next to her, "sleep time human."

Before I knew it Eve was waking me up I looked over at my alarm clock and it was noon. I haven't slept this late or peacefully since Edward. "Did you use your power on me?"

"Yes, now go get ready we're going shopping. You have 30 minutes or I'm dragging you out kicking and screaming."

31 minutes later she did drag me out. I really need to start believing she'll do what she says she will. Luckily, I was dressed and already done I guess I was taking too long to walk downstairs. We drove for a couple of hours to Seattle. Eve managed to rent a Dodge Challenger for our drive. It's a nice car and definitely something I would image her driving. We pull up to the mall, in record time thanks to Eve's driving.

Being a Saturday afternoon in a tourist city the mall was full of people. Eve pulled us into a Diesel and then Armani Exchange her style was simple. She wore t-shirts and tight fitting skinny jeans, and the occasional button up blouse. I asked her about her style and she gave me a vague answer about her clothes having to compliment her lifestyle.

As much as I loved Alice, _loved_? Do I still love them? Yes, yes I've decided that I do. So as much as I love Alice shopping with Eve is so much better. We each picked out our own clothes and she gives me her opinion about whether she thinks it will look good on me our not.

I picked out a nice looking peach and white ruffled blouse. "Evey what do you think about this one?" I hold it up on me. "No," she scrunches her nose "peach isn't your color. Put it down." I shake my head and smile although I love her honesty, I'm glad I know her well enough to not be hurt by it.

Once we were done we walked up to the registers. She took my handful of clothes and placed them on the counter. I already knew what she was going to do. "Eve you don't have to pay for mine clothes." She turned to look at me, and sighed. "You have got to get over that, we're family right?" It was my turn to sigh. "Yeah, but-"

"But nothing." She interrupted me. "Think of it as taking care of family, you do it the way you can like by cooking for your dad, and I do it the way I can because I refuse to be your personal chef," she smirked. "As if I'd eat anything you make." She laughed and handed the cashier her credit card. "I've had any odd jobs over the years."

She put our bags in the car and went back into the mall where Eve dragged me into a dress shop. "Eve why are we shopping for dresses?"

She smiled at me mischievously and I was already regretting what she had planned. "We need something to wear out tonight. I'm taking you to a club."

"Oh no. I can't go to a club. I don't dance."

"Yes you can go, and you will dance or I can continue singing to you."

"Ok I'll go," I quickly agreed, don't want a repeat of that.

We both looked through a couple of racks of clothing and picked out a handful of dresses to try them on. "What kind of odd jobs did you have?" I spoke to her through the fitting room wall.

"I was a chef at a restaurant I own in Los Angeles." I walked out of the fitting room and waited until she got out so she could zip me up. "You own a restaurant?" She finished my zipper and turned me around. "Nah, not good, next." She pushed me back into the dressing room. "I own many business. Most of them I've worked in. Kind of like undercover boss." I laughed and changed into another dress. "Where else have you worked?"

"In a hospital as a pediatric doctor." She walked out of the dressing room and showed me her dress she was wearing a tight fitting blue and black halter dress. I gave her a thumbs up. "You own the hospital too, huh?" She smirked at me, "You know I do." We spent another 40 minutes in the store until we found my dress. Eve paid for the purchases again and when we headed to the parking lot she handed me the keys and let me drive.

I've got to admit I love the feel of the car, and I did speed more than I normally would. I think it's safe to say she's rubbing off on me. We continued talking throughout the car ride, and I was enjoying getting to know her. Turns out Eve might have even more money than the Cullens, they hold stocks with some of her companies. She owns clothing stores, hospitals, nightclubs, restaurants and hotels. I asked her about how she manages them, and she told me that she lets humans she trust to run them and when she is needed she uses her glamour to show up to what she needs to and eventually passes the businesses down to "her children" when she should be too old.

When we got home I called Charlie to check in with him and Eve and I got dressed to go out. She helped me curl my hair and taught me how to apply make up perfect for my outfit. By 8 o'clock we were out of the door and headed once again to Seattle to party at their hottest club named "VI." We drove up to the front of the club. The first thing that I noticed was the long line of people outside waiting to enter. "You are Isabella Witton." She headed me my fake ID that says I'm 21. The valet opens our doors and we step out of the car. I wait for Eve to walk around the car and join me. "Let's go," she said linking our arms together. We walked up to the bouncer and he smiled at us and opened the valet rope. A couple of people from the line moaned and groaned. I'm just glad we didn't have to go through there. I notice Eve whisper something in the ear of the bouncer, and he nodded. She turned around and winked at some guys in the line and walked over to me as the bouncer called those guys over we entered the club.

I don't know what I was expecting but it was fairly large inside the walls were white and there were ribbons of silk draped on the ceiling with changing lights in between then giving off the look of it being a chandelier. There was a top deck that housed couches and tables.

The main floor was open in the middle for the dance floor and booths on the outer walls that stopped at the bar. "Wow this place in amazing." I said to Eve. "Thank you." She smiled smugly. I rolled my eyes, "You own this don't you." She pulled me toward the stairs up to her private VIP section. "Yeah, now let's enjoy ourselves, I'll order you a drink." She called over someone and order us some drinks. "Come on Isa, you gotta live, what better time to let loose then when you have me looking after you." I really have no interest in drinking before, but she is right it would do me good to just live some, so I grabbed my shot glass and clinked it to hers and downed it. It burned my throat and nose going down but it did make me feel a little lighter. "You drank yours too?" I said to Eve puzzled.

"Yeah, we can drink alcohol the effects wear off quickly because the venom burns it off. I'd have to constantly drink for an hour straight to achieve 30 minutes of feeling drunk."

"Huh, interesting."

We sat in the VIP section and talked and drank for a while. When two guys walked up to the stairs the security guard looked over to Eve and she nodded her head yes. Eve told me that those were the guys she told the bouncer to let in they came over to us and introduced themselves.

Antonio, who is from Spain and is a Student at UW, was very attractive. The other guy Luca is just as bit of attractive as Antonio was chatting with Eve. "Do you ladies want to join us on the dance floor?" Eve looked at me and I nodded.

We all got up and headed downstairs. "I'm not that good of a dancer," I whispered in Antonio's ears. "It's all about the leading, mamacita," he whispers back. We make it to the dance floor and Antonio twirls and whips me around and I match him step for step. He pulls me back to him and I grind my butt on his pelvis. After a while he turned me around and crushed his lips to me molding around mine. He lick my top lip begging for entrance and I gave it to him, he tasted like alcohol and mints and my mind began to feel fuzzy. I broke the kiss and turned around and continued grinding into him.

I looked over at Eve and her and Luca are dancing she winks at me. We danced and drank the whole night away and I've got to say it was the best experience I've ever had.

Next morning I woke up in my bed. Wait, I think it's the next morning. I sat up and looked down at myself I'm still dressed. My head is pounding, and my mouth and throat felt cottony. "Ugh, how'd I get here?" What the hell did I do last night? The door to my bedroom swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang.

"Morning!" Eve said bouncing into my room and a plate in her hand. I cover my ears with my hands, and fall back on my pillow. "Stupid vampire, I thought you guy were suppose to be silent," I grumble.

"Aww, come on I made you breakfast." I narrowed my eyes at her she never makes me breakfast. She lowers the plate below my nostrils and I'm insulted by the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. My stomach heaves and I make a B line for the bathroom, hearing the sound of Eve laughing behind me. I barely make it to the bathroom before I empty my stomach contains in the toilet. I've never felt so sick in my life, I lay on the floor in the fetal position. "I'm so, so sorry. So very sorry." I groan. There's a lightly knock on the door. "Who are you talking to in there?"

"My stomach and liver. Oh and I hate you so much right now Eve." She laughs. "I can feel that you don't. I've brought you something for you hang over but you have to come out."

I slowly get up and unlock the bathroom door. She hands me a bottle of beer. I glare at her. "Don't fuck with me Eve!" She held her hands up in surrender "I'm not drink this and I'll get you some toast."

After settling my stomach all my hazy memories from last night start flooding through my mind. The club, the VIP section, Antonio. I made out with Antonio, and danced all over him last night! Oh no. I was practically fucking him on the dance floor.

After giving my _sister _a very good tongue lashing, and swearing off alcohol for life. I realize that although she did push me to go out it was only because she knew I really wanted to. I'm glad that I was able to share that experience with my sister. I love her like I've known her forever.

The next phase of our all girls weekend included Eve taking me to a gym. "What are we doing here?" She looked at me and beamed. "I'm going to teach you some self-defense, you never know you might need it." We walked into the empty gym and Eve put her bag down, and motioned for me to join her in the boxing ring. "I don't know if this is a good idea for me." Eve rolls her eyes at me. "Just trust me."

**A/N: Read and Review please. Feel free to ask questions. **

**Up Next: Victoria is back. (Eve's POV)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. But Eve lives in my imagination. **

**A/N: In this chapter we get a little insight into Eve's mind and why she does certain things. She gets a little in depth with the good and evil she battles with and finding the balance. **

**My writing playlist consist of Imagine Dragons, and Civil Twilight **

**Eve POV**

My ability to control the light and darkness with in me has increase immensely. I knew I couldn't approach Isabella until I had my shit in order, and mastered my control. I knew I wouldn't hurt her but I still couldn't take that chance. I've hurt too many already.

I awoke in the world of the vampires, werewolves, and shape shifters with nothing more than knowledge. Knowledge of what was to come, what I needed to do, and of the past.

I wasn't bitten.

I don't have a sire.

I was turned.

The venom didn't burn through my veins, but it sparked like electricity, and pulsed until it felt like ice running through my veins. I was fully changed in 24 hours, though the pain didn't end until the 3rd day.

It was pure torture and indescribable amount of pain to go through consciously; in those days through the pain I discovered the light and darkness. I discovered the destruction I could cause, not by bloodlust because I've always had control but by the darkness whenever it took over.

People died, lots of people and I took out a fairly large pack of moonchildren as well. My first decade was the hardest learning to control not only my talent but also myself which is why I mainly stay secluded until I know it's time to complete my next assignment.

It's my job to watch over Isa, our destiny relies on her staying alive, she's important. I found her right around the same time the Cullens did. I watched as Edward fought not to drain her in their biology class, I was prepared to take action if needed. I opened my mind to him, and let little thoughts slip through, not enough for suspicion, but just enough so I could absorb his talent, along with Isa's mental and physical shield. They've been of great use to me.

I was there in that ally in Port Angeles. I camped out in the hotel room across from them in Phoenix. In every situation I was there in some way protecting her, and watching the Cullens. I've always checked on them from a distance for decades. I played human in most of the cities they moved to, being a doctor, a chef, and managing all of my various businesses.

Their time in Forks is when I really got to study their habits and personalities, keeping a close eye on 'the Major.' There is a lot of interest in finding him and his trust and loyalty in the hands of the wrong people would definitely complicate things, not to mention Maria hounds him every couple of decades or so to rejoin her. He continuously tells her to fuck off, but throughout my century and plus of living you learn that everyone has a price, or a type of motivation.

Having love, a family, or a mate are the biggest weaknesses and strengthens. Threaten anyone of those and back up the fact that you can do it, and you can even have Carlisle Cullen ravaging small villages.

So I travel alone without my family, or mate leaving no liabilities behind, the only people who have known what I look like and lived is the Volturi (due to my recent trip there to hide them) and Bella. It's safer that way because people know that I exist, many don't believe the legend but it doesn't mean they aren't looking for me anyway, especially the enemy.

I'm powerful with a rare gift, talent, or power whatever, interchangeable words to me. But unlike a lot of my kind I didn't rely too much on it in the beginning, because of that I have my many battle scars. I'm not ashamed of them I think they're badass.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by my telephone ringing; I pull it out of my pocket, and answer "Eve."

"**Ah, Evelyn how are you?" His soft velvety voice comes through the phone.**

"What is it Aro?"

"**I'd like to first and foremost express my gratitude for your help and your accommodations for us here. But, something is causing an interruption in the satellite service, and well the women are terribly upset about messing their Soaps."**

I roll my eyes. "I can feel the deceit from here Aro."

"**Ok fine. I just have to know when Gabi is going to discover all Nick has done. Who knew the lives of humans were so entertaining."**

I stifle a laugh, but instead end up snickering. Aro was always the most flamboyant of the group. "I'll see if I can reset it remotely, but if you delete my recordings of Real Housewives I'll kill you."

"**Real Housewives?" He sounded puzzled.**

"Just watch it, it's the only way to explain it."

I hung up, and laughed.

The Volturi aren't so bad once they get over their power trip. It was easy enough to convince them of my plans. They're cocky and over confident but even they know that the predicted battle to come will most likely end in their demise. I currently have them secured in a large basement level apartment in up state New York, and have been keeping them there for 6 months. I'll have to move them again after dealing with the threat to Isa.

She did exceptionally well during our training session yesterday night, but I know it won't be enough.

_Flash back_

_I hired a personal trainer to spar with Isa since I couldn't do it myself; I put them through drill after drill until she began to learn them. I let the trainer leave after two hours, and sat down next to Isa. _

"_Let's review, one of the most important things you have to learn is that you're small. So if anyone manages to get their hands around you, then they've pretty much subdue you, and you've been captured. Look for points of open vulnerability, and never give the enemy signs to what you're preparing. If it's too obvious, don't go for it." I walk over to the padding equipment and put them on, so she won't hurt herself hitting me._

"_Ok let's practice one more time. Offensive now."_

_She threw a punch to left shoulder I easily anticipated, and blocked. "You told me where you were aiming with your eyes. Don't." _

_She threw a kick to my shins and a left jab on my face gear. "Good. Feel it, don't over think it." She was able to get some good combinations in. But I needed to test my theory. _

_She showed me her next move again and I grabbed her leg causing her to fall. "Weak, pathetic." I taunted. "Do it again." There was a flick of anger in her eyes as she got up. _

_She threw a right jab that connected with my face guard, and she dropped her gaze to my ribs to quickly and I caught her arm wrenched it behind her back. She yelped in pain. "Stupid, fragile." I growled in her ear, and pushed her roughly into the ropes. _

_She trips and falls against them. "Fuck you, Eve!" She almost growls back, while straightening herself out. The blackness in me is bathing in her growing anger, but I remain controlled._

_Isa, lands a strong kick to my sternum, and an elbow to my face guard, then a kick to the back of my knees. She's doing well if we were matched in strengthen I would have gone down. _

_She comes around for another punch to my face, as soon as her fist connects I grab her by the throat, and lift her off the floor. "Not good enough!" I tighten my grip a little. _

"_Look at you easily broken, no wonder you need protection, pitiful," I spat at her. There was no fear in her just rage, and defiance I threw her to the other side of the ring and she landed with a loud thud. "Get up!" I snarl at her and growl loud and deep. "Get the fuck off the floor! Human!" I spat out like a curse word._

_Her eyes snap to mine, and she stands. I let out a feral and warning growl. She crouches down and stares at me. _

_My mouth curved into a smirk. And there it is! We stare at each for what feels like minutes. "Why are you crouching Bella?" I ask her tilting my head to the side and studying her. She finally snaps out of it, waves of anger and now confusion flow off of her. "I-I don't know. I just did." I held my smirk in place, "now we're getting somewhere."_

She let me have it after 'testing my theory' on her. Her quota of F bombs has seriously skyrocketed.

She has strong instincts. She was made for this life and is destined to be a vampire anyone paying enough attention can tell. The Cullens were too wrapped up in playing 'God' and 'Edward says' to realize that although Isa is physically human, her instincts are not.

They thought she had no self-preservation skills when in reality, she has better instincts then they do, I just have to teach her to trust and use them. She can sense the good and bad in people, which she why she was never afraid of the Cullens, but terrified of James.

I ran over to Isa's house after draining a mountain lion and drinking a pouch of blood I bought. I heard her getting ready in her room and I waited in the kitchen. Today I was going to take her to mediate with me on this cliff that over looks Edward's meadow.

A loud thud came from her bedroom. "Son of a $2 whore!" I send her waves of curiosity and amusement. What is she doing up there? Another thud comes from her room.

"Damn it Eve! Stubbed my toe, twice. Announce your presence next time," she answers.

I send her waves of amusement and impatience. "Stupid, inaudible vampires, sending me foreign emotions and shit." I laugh and send her some calm. I enjoy using my empathy on her she hates it almost as much as the mind reading.

I manage to get her downstairs and out the door in 15 minutes. I ran through the forest with her on my back. The cliff was high enough that you could see the meadow as well as the stream that ran next to it.

"Wow, this place is beautiful. I've never seen it from this angle." She stared. Waves of awe, and peacefulness came off her, and I bathe in the feelings.

"This is where I come to mediate."

"Vampires mediate?" I sit on the edge of the cliff with my legs crossed, and close my eyes. "I have to, to make sure I keep myself balanced."

"Still being cryptic." She said more as a statement than a question.

I open my eyes and take a minute to study the landscape. I might as well give her something. "You remember how Edward would always refer to his vampire instincts or other side as his monster."

I felt her amusement. "Gosh, you really were watching me. Stalker."

"I prefer Guardian. It was strictly to keep you alive." I take a deep unnecessary breath and let it go. "Well, I unlike Edward I can't separate those sides, or cage it and lock it up. My 'monster' is always out and waiting for me to slip so it can have complete control. I have to constantly maintain a balance, and stay between, my good and evil. Out of day and night, I stay in twilight. Black and white, I'm gray. I walk the edge of polar opposites."

We both sat there in silence for a while before she spoken again. "Why don't you just give into the good or the white?" If only it was just that simple.

"Both are a part of who I am, if I give into one too completely it'll destroy me. It's the only thing that can. That's why its important no one know about me Bella." I stare directly in her eyes to make sure she understands. She looks at me and nods. "Ok."

We sit there and enjoy the scenery for a while. She doesn't speak again which I'm grateful for because it gives me time to think about what I have to do next. I've taken care of protecting the Volutri, Isa's situation is almost done. The next thing for me to do is gain some allies, and I think I know where to start.

The sound of my phone ringing interrupts my planning. I pull it out of my pocket and answer.

"Eve."

"**Hello sugar." He said seductively **

"Tone it down Pete. You're spreading it on pretty thick." I roll my eyes.

**He laughs. "Well it is pretty thick. But I've got some information for you." **

The most annoying thing about Peter is the arrogance that comes with his know-shit gift. The more you play to that arrogance the faster you get your information

"Well, I'm sure it is all knowing, amazingly handsome Peter. You got something for me babe."

"_**Don't feed his ego anymore Eve now I'm gonna have to take him down a few pegs." Char, his wife says into the phone. **_

"Well give it up Peter."

"**That's what she said!" He laughed. "As a matter of fact she screamed it." I heard a loud smack through the phone. "Damn it! Char, that one real hurt woman!" **

"The information Peter?" I said impatiently.

"**The red-head is going to make an appearance tomorrow." **

"Thanks Peter." I hung up the phone.

Before Bella can ask I swing her on my back and run through the forest towards her house I have some planning to do.

After carrying Isa home I explained to her that Victoria was coming today and that I won't let her get anywhere near her home.

I can't have anyone suspicious as to who actually killed Victoria so I can't do it myself it's not time for me to reveal myself to the supernatural world especially those connected to the Cullens. So I'm going to let the wolves do my dirty work, all I have to do is make sure Victoria doesn't get away this time.

I climb through Isa's window to find her sitting on her bed reading Wuthering Heights, again. I silently walk up behind her and read over her shoulder. "You should really have a little variety in your reading material." She jumped off the bed and spun around almost too fast for a human. The increased beating of her heart was so loud I think even she heard it. "Gah! What the fuck! Eve you scared me shitless."

"Sorry." I shrugged but she knew I really wasn't. She sat back down on her bed, and said nothing else. Ever since my tidbit on Victoria last night Bella has been acting strange, and her emotions have been all over the place. I want to ask her about it but I don't have time to now.

"I just wanted to tell you that I snuck over to La Push this morning Seth, and Leah have patrol on Folks today so you should be ok. I'll see you later." I stood there for a couple of seconds and after seeing she wasn't going to respond I climb out of the window.

It wasn't too hard to find where the action was; I just followed the freshest smell of dog, and eventually found it mixed with 5 other vampires including Victoria.

Ah, I guess they're on the chase.

I follow their scents and find that the wolves have already torn up two of Victoria's newborns.

Three of them left.

Oh ok, now two.

Those wolves were better fighters than I thought they were.

I climb on top of a tree to get a better angle on the action. I'm impressed by the speed and agility of the wolves with training they could- no I cut that thought off, I'm interested in potty training the dogs.

The big black one's thoughts alerted me to the fact that there were two newborns sent to Bella house but Seth and Leah took care of them.

Good dogs.

They take down the only newborn left protecting Victoria and she took off running in my direction.

"_You're not gonna get away Victoria." I send her my thought. _

Her speed wavered a little and I felt the confusion rolling of her. I silently jump from tree to tree in order to keep up with the action.

"_Victoria." _I taunt her. "_Vicky, run the wolves are gaining." _

The salty smell of the ocean water is getting closer and closer and I know once she hits the water they won't be able to get to her. The wolves are starting to close in on her now.

_I send her the memory of me saving Bella from her in the ocean. _

She paused for half a second. _"Look behind you." _

The pack of wolves covered over her completely mauling her. Limps flew all around them, and a finger flew near the tree I was sitting in and I caught it, it would make a nice present. I turned around and headed towards Isa's house just before they lit the flames.

It's time for me to leave Isa I didn't want to but it was something I had to do. She was curled up in her bed crying. I felt all her buried emotions come back to the surface. So much pain. I did my best to explain what I could to her and gave the knowledge she needed to protect herself.

I use my mind reading gift to make sure my path is cleared of any surprises. Now I have to go meet with Aro, and relocate them somewhere else just in case they are found.

Maybe I'll hide them in the desert Vegas, or Arizona. No bad idea. Texas is too close to Maria's territory. I'll put them on my private island, its secluded, remote, and looks as if it's uninhabited, but I have a large cabin built deep in the forest.

During my run I venture close to the Cullen mansion, and I hear their minds before I smell them three recruiters, against one vampire. They surround him, and he gets into a crouching stance.

_He looks like he'll make a good solider; his scars speak to his experience._

"We came to recruit the coven that was here but since the are no longer here, we don't want to go back home empty handed." The apparent leader of the group says in his Australian accent.

Hmm… I didn't think we went that far south. Why would they send 3 to collect a group of 7 vampires with some powerful gifts on their side? It doesn't make sense….unless one of them has a very useful gift.

"I'm going to have to decline your offer gentleman." The other two laughed.

"It's not an offer you can decline. It's join or die."

The one vampire drops down to the floor and starts writhing in pain. I throw a mental shield around the vampire but his screams continue. The other vampire's gift isn't mental. But how he's not even touching him. I throw my physical shield around the vampire, and his screaming immediately stops.

Huh? A physical gift, that looks mental. Interesting. I release my scent, and step out of the cover of trees and approach them.

Waves of confusion and different levels of fear trickle out of them; I absorb the emotions and feed it back to them.

Nothing scares people even vampires more than I mysterious figure in a dark cloak approaching from the shadows.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The leader of the group asks, while I remove the hood of my cloak.

"I want to you dead." I smirked. I felt a burst of arrogance from him, as he smirked right back at me. My knees buckled the minute he started using his power against me. "You shouldn't get involved when things that don't concern you young one."

Motherfucker! He's gift hurts like a bitch. My vein is literally boiling inside me. The battle of black and white begins, and I fight it I try and remain as calm as I can.

I wouldn't lose control. But oh how much do I want to.

Give in.

Give in.

Come on.

No. No. I claw through the dirt and continuously twitch and shake off my thoughts.

The swirls invade my vision and the white wins.

I absorb his gift and let out a little giggle, the shock from all 4 of them almost knocks me back. I stand to me feet and walk closer to them.

"Thank you," I say in my sweetest voice, when I'm standing directly in front of them.

"Can you just leave my friend alone, and leave?" I smile at them. Without a word he grabs me by the throat and throws me across the yard.

I crash into a tree and it breaks in half.

Balance.

Find the balance.

The black fades back in and creates my gray. Fuck I hate when the white wins in situations like this.

I stand and slowly walk towards them again. The leader tries his power again but it doesn't work.

"I've tried asking nicely." I use his power against all three of them; they scream in agony and the darkness is giddy with excitement. After about a minute of writhing on the floor their bodies burst into flames.

Wow.

Handy gift very powerful and useful. I turn to the one-man left and lift my shield. "I'm not gonna hurt you, but I'd like your help…." I hold my hand out to him, and he takes it.

"Garrett."

**A/N: I'm coming up with the beginning chapters as I go, the later chapters I already have written so those should be posted quicker than these. The next chapter I want to be in Jasper's POV, but I might just write it in Bella's it depends on which side tells the better story. **

**Up Next: Jasper shows up to forks and meets with Bella.**

**Tell me what you think in reviews, feel free to ask questions and I'll answer them. Also, I have at least two stories I know I want to write after this one, don't know which one I want to post first so I'll leave it up to you guys. I'll post the summaries in next chapter's A/N so you can vote. **


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Eve has a double or twin soul. One soul is evil (represented by black) and the other is good (represented by white). She is very powerful, and her power is not only dangerous to others but to herself. If she lets herself completely give into either side of her souls it with destroy her so she has to never let one completely become dominate over the other. She explains it farther into the story. I'm keeping chapters short now. Another post in within the week.**

**I'm still looking for a Beta PM me if you are interest. Also check my profile for any news on my stories between updates.**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning in bed fully dressed in what I had on yesterday. I must have passed out sometime last night waiting for Eve to come back. Oh my God! Eve! She went after Victoria last night, what if she's hurt. It would be my entire fault. I jumped out of bed right before Eve appeared in my room with a breakfast tray.

"I'm fine, Isa. No need to panic Victoria is gone, all credit goes to the wolves but I'm sure you can guess what happened." She winked at me.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "So it's over?" She looked at me apologetically. "Far from it." Before I could ask her what she meant my stomach growled. I eyed the tray of bacon, pancakes, and scrambled eggs in her hands suspiciously.

She never cooks, her serving me breakfast usually consist of her tossing me a pop tart and if I'm lucky a cup of coffee. The only time she cooked was to purposely increase my nausea after my hangover. I'm never drinking again by the way. I looked between her and the plate of food several times before

I spoke. "What's this?" I said waving my hand in her direction. She rolled her eyes and handed me the tray. "Its just breakfast, honest."

I picked up a fork full of food and gorged down the food. It has to be the best thing I've ever tasted in my life. I wonder if I can get her to cook for me in the future.

Eve was in the corner sitting in my rocketing chair with her eyes closed and her face relaxed. She looked like she had fallen in a deep sleep. My thought drifted back to the dream I've had the last two days. I went weeks with dreamless nights, until yesterday night when the Cullens invaded my dreams again. I sighed and pushed the empty plate away.

"You miss them," her words had no hint of a question in them.

I shrug. "Yeah they're family. I'll always miss them. Just like I'll miss you when you leave, which I assume is soon."

Throughout the weeks I've spent with Eve I've always known that she would leave but it doesn't make it any easier to watch her leave. I knew it won't hurt as much as the Cullens leaving because I have no doubt in my mind that I'll see her again.

"Isa, this is for you," she handed me a small package.

"Eve you know I hate gifts."

"It's not a gift." She told me before I could continue. "It's more of a survival package. It contains an encrypted cell phone; my number is programmed in it. I should be the only one to call you on it. Text me anytime, only call if it's an emergency." I nodded, confused as to why I would need an encrypted phone.

"There's a set of car keys that belong to a black 09' Dodge Challenger parked in the Cullen garage, if you need to run take it. I'll always know where you are either because of the phone or the car. You have several IDs in there none as Bella or in any association with the Cullen names your father will try to track you that way he can't."

I looked at her confused, why was she doing this? "Eve what's going on? Why would I need this?"

"You shouldn't but I always like to be prepared. I really have to leave." She gave me a tight hug, before walking over to my window.

"Remember to trust your instincts, the minute you stop you will not only put yourself at risk but those you love too."

She jumped out of my window and disappeared.

I spent the whole day moping around the house. The Cullens are gone, and Eve is gone. There is a possibility that I might be in danger, it didn't make sense for Eve to go through all that trouble if I wasn't. I cooked dinner for myself because Charlie is spending the night in La Push. After dinner I went to shower, and sat down on the edge of my bed and cried. I cried because of the anger I felt at Edward, and the disappointment in the Cullens leaving. I cried because Eve had become my best friend and I had no idea when I would see her again. I cried because no matter what I tried nothing could heal the whole in my chest; the dark black hole that sucked up the life out of me.

I focused on the feel of a tear that fell from my eyes and rolled down my cheek leaving a warm wet trail.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, when I opened my eyes I saw Jasper kneeling in front of me with an expression of heartbreak and concern. "I'm sorry," he whispered wiping the tears from my face. I leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me.

He held me and gave me the comfort that I needed. I felt connected to him. I pulled away from his embrace and looked into his amber colored eyes. Before I could control my movement I lean in and kissed him.

**A/N: How far are they going to take that kiss? What was Bella thinking? Find out in a couple of days in the next chapter. Review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank for all of the reviews. Lemon warning for this chapter. **

**_Previously_**

_He held me and gave me the comfort that I needed. I felt connected to him. I pulled away from his embrace and looked into his amber colored eyes. Before I could control my movement I lean in and kissed him._

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

An explosion of electric tingles erupted within me and crawled all over my body. I trailed my tongue along his bottom lip and he immediately allowed me entrance, I didn't think, I just felt. He tasted like caramel and I moaned into his mouth when I felt his cool hands cup my thigh and lifted me so I straddled him. His hands moved up and down my back slowly, sensually as he ravished my mouth. I ground into his erection looking for friction. He moaned and tighten his grip on me, as he began to move with me. I stopped kissing him, when I remembered I needed to breathe.

He flipped me over at vampire speed, laid me on the bed, and began kissing my neck. His cool mouth sucked, the spot where my neck meets my jaw and the sensations almost made my toes curl.

"Jasper," I moaned out. My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands lightly caressed the side of my ribs moving slowly down, until he hitched up my leg and ground into me once more. He felt so good, I wanted more, I wanted him, and I needed him.

There were too many articles of clothing in my way. I leaned up and pushed him back, he got the hint and moved so we both were on our knees. His face held a confused expression but I ignored it and reached for the hem of his T-shirt and pulled it up over his head. I kissed him before he could say anything.

His fingers danced lightly up my body as he took my shirt off. "Bella," he whispered I could hear the slightly protest in his voice. My hands ran down from his shoulder over his chiseled chest. "Darlin' w-we we-" He shivered when my fingers danced over his abs I unbuttoned his jeans. "Jasper, shut up," I whispered in his ear. He growled playfully at me and laid me back on my bed, my wetness was pooling in my panties, and I needed him.

He unhooked my bra and threw it across the room. With his tongue he flicked my left nipple, as he entered a finger in me, I moaned out loudly. "I want you." I panted. "Jasper." I was so filled with need I was getting ready to beg him when I felt him rip the rest of the clothing off of us, and I heard the thud of his boots falling to the floor.

His manhood, was positioned at my entrance and he slowly pushed himself into me. He stretched me until he reached my barrier and pushed through. I tensed at the painful sensation, while he planted little kisses all over my face. When I felt ready I thrust up allowing him to go in deeper. "Fuck Bella! So warm, and tight," he hissed as he pumped in and out of me rolling his hips. I hooked my legs around him, and moaned at the new, deeper sensation. He kept a deliciously slow rhythm, and I felt a tightening in my lower abdomen. My body began to shiver and shake with the anticipation of my release.

At vampire speed Jasper pulled out of me and turned me around and entered me from the back, continuing his slow rhythm. I was on stomach with his body flush on top of mine, supporting most of his weight on his forearms. I didn't think he could get any deeper, but I was wrong. I felt every last inch of him in this position, we moaned together with every stroke. Until the pleasure over took me and I clenched around him, as my organism exploded through me screaming his name. Only a few seconds into my orgasm did he find his release, screaming my name as he pumped his cold seed into me.

He rolled off of me and pulled into closer to him.

**A/N: I don't know guys how was that? Did you expect them to go that far? Next chapter we'll find out what the aftermath of their actions are. Next update in a couple of days. Review. **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Special thanks to those that reviewed chapter 8. RubyDragonJewel, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, Cathy29jes, tee hill, and chanur you all are amazing.**

**I hope last chapter was something you didn't see coming. Hopefully, I can surprise you guys some more. Excuse my errors. **

**Check out my profile for any updates about all my stories and my new one.**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

The sound of heavy rain hitting my window woke me up; when my sleep filled haze cleared the events of what of last night come flooding through my mind. Last night I had mind-blowing sex with Jasper Hale!

I looked around my room to find it empty. Where the hell did he go?

What the hell did I do?

Jasper came back for whatever reason and I just jumped him. I took advantage of him. I seduced him. "Oh no," I groaned stretching out my sore body.

What the hell was I thinking?

He was only comforting me when I basically climbed into his lap.

Shit Alice! Did she see? What was Jasper even doing here?

Did they all come back?

I shook that thought from my mind and decided to shower and get dressed, for the day. That was a possibility I did not want to think about.

The later in the morning it got the more I started to question last night. Even with the proof of my soiled sheets in the laundry. Was it my imagination? No! It was real. The way our bodies molded together, and how we moved in sync, almost like we anticipated each other's needs and wants. I needed him to fill me and he did. I wanted to feel him deeper and he fulfilled my unspoken request. I knew when he needed me to submit, and when he needed me to take control. It wasn't just sex we made love. And that in itself scared the hell out of me.

All of this going on in my life was too much to deal with first my family leaves me, my boyfriend dumps me in the woods, I meet Eve and have to deal with her cryptic bull, not that I don't love her like a sister, and finally I lose my virginity to Jasper.

I don't know what even happened it was like something was drawing me in, and the minute I kissed him I just couldn't stop.

"Oh gosh," I groaned as I fell backwards unto my bed. He must hate me. He was trying to resist and I wouldn't listen. What if my emotions overpowered him?

"What are you thinking about so hard over there darlin'?"

I sat up so fast I almost fell off the bed. Jasper was leaning against my window, with an unsure look on his face.

"Hey Jasper, I- um, last…" I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my chin on my knees, after subconsciously moving away from him.

I took a deep breath and started over. "I'm sorry."

When he didn't say anything I lifted my head to look at him. He lips where set in a deep frown and his eyebrows pulled together. "I came over here fully prepared to apologize and do whatever I needed to do to get you to forgive me. Not only for last night but for trying to… you know eat you." He smiled at me sheepishly.

Once he said the words eat you, my mind went completely in the gutter. Jessica once had this theory about how explicit a virgin's mind becomes after losing their virginity. And I have to admit she might be on to something there.

My eyes locked back onto Jasper's after hearing him clear his throat. I blushed because I realized he must have felt my emotions.

"The last thing I expected was to hear you apologize or feel more lust from you," he said.

I narrowed my eyes. "I know what I'm feeling, I don't need the recap," I said to him glaring.

He lifted his hands in a surrendering motion, and I instantly felt guilty.

"Hey can we not talk about it? Last night I mean," I asked him averting my eyes.

"If that's what you want," he asked looking hurt for a second, well at least that's what I think I saw. He crossed his arms, and walked farther in my room. "Bella have you been in any contact with other vampires?" He asked me his face completely void of any emotion.

"Why?" I questioned, I wasn't suppose to talk about Eve to anyone and that question just came out of nowhere.

"I was at the old house and I smelt a couple of vampire scents only a day or two old. Are you sure none of the have come near you?"

I can't lie to him so I go with the half-truth. "Yeah, there was this girl, she talked to me and left."

"What about?" He asked looking concerned.

"She was cryptic, but she did tell me she killed Victoria and her newborns."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Ok, something strange is going on and I want to stay close to make sure you're alright."

We spent the rest of the time talking he told me about his divorce from Alice and her mate Mykel, and everything else that has been going on with the rest of the family. In return I told him about everything except Eve, using her alias instead. I didn't mention the package Eve left me either, because I didn't know how I would explain it.

The tension in the room had lessened measurably but was still in there. I was being extra cautious. Although, my guilt had been eased knowing he wasn't married anymore, I still felt little badly, and confused. Did he feel the same thing I felt last night?

**A/N: I'm writing a Peter/Bella story next, we'll see how that goes in the next couple of weeks.**

**What is Jasper thinking about "last night" **

**Next chapter is Jasper POV.**

**Surprise me with reviews!**


End file.
